RobStar Suicide
by Anime4Eternity
Summary: When Robin says something to Starfire she takes it the wrong way and decided so commit suicide! Will anyone stop her in time?
1. You Shouldn't Have Said That Robin!

Starfire knocked on Robin's door.

"Robin it is I Starfire. May I come in?"

"Yeah sure come in Star." Said a masculine voice from inside. Starfire opened the door to see Robin sorting through some papers on Slade.

"Robin I was wondering if perhaps I may help you?"

"No Starfire I don't need your help. Thanks though." He quickly replied.

Starfire looked downcast. Lately her best friend had been busy working on the whereabouts of Slade the Teen Titans arch enemy. Robin had been shut up in his room for days and Starfire missed him. Starfire also had feelings for the boy wonder. Suddenly a thought occurred to Starfire as she walked down the hallway. She stopped with wide eyes.

'What if Robin doesn't need me anymore? No that is not true Robin is just tied up in his work right now. But he said that I cannot be of any use to him. Is there a reason for me to live if I can no longer be of any use to Robin? I cannot return to Tamaran because I do not wish to take the thrown. I am no more use to anyone in this world. I mine as well kill myself.' Starfire thought glumly to herself.

Starfire went to her room and dug in her closet. Finally she found what she was looking for. It was a regular old box. She opened it to reveal a small pistol.

'I never thought I would need this before.'

FLASHBACK

'Robin what is this device?' They were in the evidence room and Starfire was pointing at a tiny pistol one of the robbers had used.

'It's called a gun Star. When someone pulls that trigger it shoots out and hits something. People use them in wars to kill people.'

'Oh.' Robin had left after that and left Starfire staring at the gun in wonder. Starfire had decided that it might come in handy and had stolen it.

END OF FLASHBACK

'Before I go maybe I should say goodbye to my teammates. I shall go seek out Beast Boy first.' Starfire put the gun in her pocket and headed for the living room where she would most likely find Beast Boy on the Nintendo with Cyborg playing video games.


	2. Goodybe Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg!

Her hunch was correct. They were sitting on the couch eyes glued to the televition screen pounding on their remotes furiously.

"Friends I wish to say goodbye to you. You have meant the world to me but now I realize that my time has come I shall miss you friend Beast Boy and Cyborg." She said sadly.

"Whatever Star." Replied Cyborg still focused on his video game. They had not really heard her though. Starfire didn't know this and she thought glumly to herself:

'Even they have no use for me.' She decided to go seek out Raven next.


	3. Goodbye Friend Raven!

copyright 1/24/05

She thought that the most convenient spot to locate Raven would be her room so she headed there.

When Starfire reached Raven's room she knocked on her door.

"Raven it is I Starfire may I please have a word?" she asked.

"No Starfire I'm in the middle of deep concentration and good energy. If I am disturbed now all I did to get it will be for nothing. Tell me later." She replied. Starfire sighed knowing later would be too late for her. She quickly went to her room which was right next to Raven's and wrote a note of goodbye to her. She slipped it in front of Raven's door where she would be sure to notice it. Now she would go to Robin's room where she would find him. The love of her life.

(ya once again REALLY sorry the chap's are so short that is why i added 2 at the same time.)


	4. Goodbye my love

Starfire stopped outside his door and pondered on how to do this. Should she tell him her true feelings then quickly kill herself? No he obviously wouldn't feel the same way. He was the one who had influenced her desire to kill herself in the first place. No she would say how much he meant to her say goodbye and before anyone could stop her she would pull the trigger and be dead. And that was that. She revised her plan one more time before bravely knocking on Robin's door.

"Robin it is I Starfire I wish to speak with you." She said.

"Can't this wait Star?" said Robin's voice from inside.

"No Robin this is very important. Please may I come in?" she asked again. In a few seconds his door opened. Robin was standing over his desk staring down at all of the Slade leads the titans had collected so far. He looked up as she entered.

"Yeah Star. What's up?" he asked. Starfire took a deep breath and began.

"Robin I wish to tell you that on my stay her on Earth it has truly been amazing. I wish to thank you for allowing me to stay her and become a titan. You are the best friend anyone could ever have Robin and I wish to thank you for that before I go." She finished by sucking in a breath.

"Starfire what are you talking about. Before I go? Go where?" Robin took a few steps towards her. Starfire quickly took three steps back. She quickly pulled out the pistol. Robin stopped dead in his tracks eyes wide.

"Starfire what?" he asked eyes glued to the gun now. Starfire took the gun and aimed it a foot away from her heart. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Goodbye Robin." Her finger lightly touched against the trigger. Robin finally realizing what she was about to do ran towards her with wide eyes.

"Starfire no!!!" he screamed.


	5. Don't leave me! I need you

. Before Starfire could push the trigger anymore so that it would kill her, Robin grabbed her hand and aimed the pistol at the ground.

"BANG!" rang out the gun as Starfire pushed the trigger completely.

"Robin let go!" Starfire struggled for him to release his grip on her. The more she struggled though the more he held tighter.

"Starfire what are you doing?! Do you realize that you could have killed yourself?!"

"Yes I do now let go!" she said in a raised voice. She struggled. Robin held even tighter.

"Starfire why would you want to kill yourself? And where did you get that gun?" Robin questioned. Starfire stopped struggling and sighed.

"Well since you do not need me on the team anymore and I do not desire to go back to Tameran there is no reason for me to live here anymore. And I got that gun from the evidence room when you were explaining to me what a gun was a few months ago. I thought that I might have use for it in the future so I stole it. I have taken it out of my room now for the use I have for it now. Now please unhand me Robin! I wish to be rid of myself now!" Starfire started to struggle once again. Robin held on though.

"Starfire what ever gave you the idea that I didn't need you on the team?" asked Robin. Starfire didn't answer. She just kept on trying to get out of his grasp.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. Starfire kept struggling as she gave her answer.

"We all work together to fight villans. Why is Slade any different? You said that you did not need me. Therefore I must be rid of myself now please let go!" Starfire stopped struggling seeing that it was useless and burst into tears. Robin's face softened. He hated to see her like this. He pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder. It was not five minutes when Robin spoke.

"Starfire your right. Slade isn't any different from any other villan. We should all work together. I'm so, so sorry for giving you the impression that I didn't need you Starfire. I will always have a need for you. So please don't kill yourself. If you did I don't know what I'd do." Worry, sadness, and anger filled his voice as he said this. Starfire broke away from Robin and looked him in the eye. (Mask rather.)

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Robin smiled at her then hugged her again. Starfire hugged him back. After a minute Robin broke away. He looked very nervous.

"St…Starfire(cleared his voice and pulled at his collar.) I've been meaning to tell you. I… I don't know how to say it other than this but I…I…love you." Robin looked down at the ground expecting the worst. Starfire started to cry again. Robin looked up. 'Aw man now look what you've done Robin! You made her cry! You are such an idiot!' He mentally slapped himself in the face.

"Starfire I..I'm sorry if you don't like me back then we can just go back to being regular friends. But..just… please don't cry." Robin begged. He stepped towards her.

"No…no…it…it's not that it's just." She said this between sobs. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"I…I've felt the same way for so long. Robin you mean the world to me. I didn't tell you though because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way. And I didn't want to get my heart broken or loose my best friend." Robin just smiled at her.


	6. Panic!

MEANWHILE…

Beast Boy and Cyborg had just finished playing their video game and were bored.

"I wonder where everyone is?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well let's see. Robin is probably locked up in his room working on leads to Slade, Raven is meditating, and Starfire said something about how much she'll miss us and goodbye and HEY WAIT A SECOND!!!" Cyborg suddenly jumped as realization hit him.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't you get it? Why would Star be saying bye to us? It's either she is going to kill herself, go back to Tameran, or she just wanted to say how good friends we were and bye she'll see us after she comes back from who knows where!" Cyborg pointed out.

"OR, she could have been brainwashed by freaky aliens from Mars just like in episode 72 in 'Out of this World.'" Added Beast Boy. Cyborg sweat dropped.

"Uh I don't think so BB. Lets go find Star though. Something doesn't feel right." Said Cyborg. They both ran up the steps to the bedrooms.


	7. More Panic!

MEANWHILE…

Raven had finished meditating and was heading downstairs for a cup of herbal tea, hoping Starfire wouldn't spot her on the way there and probably ask her if she wanted to go to the mall like she most likely was going to do earlier. Raven opened her door only to discover a note. It was probably just a prank Beast Boy or Cyborg made up. None the less, she picked it up and read it.

Dear friend Raven,

I just wish to say that you are a wonderful friend and that I shall miss you. When you finally read this letter I shall probably be dead. I wish your life to be a happy one.

-Starfire

Well she certainly wasn't expecting that! She was shocked at first. But then the thudding of footsteps could be heard as Cyborg and Beast Boy came running down the hall directly at her. Cyborg and Beast Boy were going at such a fast rate that they couldn't stop themselves in time. They crashed right into Raven!

"Get off of me." Raven growled.

"Sorry about that Rae, it's just that Starfire might be killing herself, is going back to Tameran, or she just went out to shop or something." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah I know. I got this." She showed the letter to the two boys. After they both read it they were shocked.

"Starfire killed herself?!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"She might still be alive. If we hurry we might be able to save her before she kills herself." Said Raven in a logical tone.

"Raven's right lets go!" agreed Cyborg. First they raced into Her room, then they went to check the roof, then the training room. Finally they all decided to check Robin's room as she might be saying goodbye to him right now. They rushed to his room and swung open the door.


	8. The Kiss and The End

MEANWHILE…

"How could I ever not feel the same way?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Starfire let her hands rest behind Robin's neck.

After not even 5 seconds, the door flew open and there stood Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Starfire wait don't kill yourself!" Cyborg shouted. It took them a minute before they realized what was happening. Starfire and Robin had looked up from their kiss and were now just noticing Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Uh whoops sorry are we bad." Said Cyborg rubbing the back of his head and blushing just as tremendously as Raven and Beast Boy were. He quickly closed the door.

Starfire and Robin turned back to each other and blushed.

Suddenly Robin's clock rang signaling that it was now 5:00.

"It's 5:00, so you wanna go have dinner?" asked Robin. Starfire smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful." Robin and Starfire walked towards the door hand in hand smiling that everything had worked out perfectly.

THE END


End file.
